


Lemmings

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Living With Little Harry [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Longsuffering Severus Snape, Sassy Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Harry wants a broom.





	Lemmings

“I'm a big boy now, I want a broom.” Harry said firmly.

 

“No,” Severus said simply. “You're too young for one.”

 

“Draco's got a broom!” Harry frowned and crossed his arms.

 

“And if Draco jumped off a cliff would _you_ hurl yourself off one too?”

 

“If I had a broom I wouldn't need to, I could just fly down.” Harry snapped back cheekily.


End file.
